Zeke the Shapeshifter
Zeke is one of those characters who is much more than what they appear, quite literally to since he's a shapeshifter, but of course his still rather socially awkward and can be a right idiot sometimes. Appearance Zeke usually looks exactly like a normal human teenager with rather scraggly black hair that can't be tamed. He has dark brown eyes and wears a rather heavy black jacket with an attachable hood and grey cargo pants. He wears black boots along with green gloves and green working goggles on his forehead. Upon close inspection he has small gills hidden just bellow the collar of his shirt and when he's not wearing any shoes his got webbing between his toes. Personality Zeke is a rather hot-headed child who hates to be annoyed and bothered, he is rather sensitive to comments and rather observant. He is also a tech genius and loves to work with anything tech in his free time, building and working with gadgets and gizmos whenever he gets the chance, he'll also experiment with other things and most of them dangerous. He enjoys relaxing as well and can be seen swimming rather often as the water relaxes him and reminds him of his original home. Zeke is very interested in time travel almost to the point of obsession and he tends to research it a lot no matter what he should be doing in the time he has been given. Zeke is also rather socially awkward and while he's got a hair-trigger temper and acts rather anti-social he is interested in making some more friends and forming close bonds with others and is honestly extremely loyal to those who he forms real bonds with, even if he will take the opportunity to seemingly betray them if it will help. He is also rather unsure of himself when meeting new people and can sometimes come across as a jerk or a bully, but he can't stand to see any injustices and tends to use the first weapon he can grab. Zeke also has rather little patience and often rushes through things when he should really slow down and think things through, at least he's adaptive and can roll with the punches. History Zeke was born on a planet far different from either Earth or Mobius a planet that was pretty much made out of water, with very few actual land masses anywhere on the surface of the planet. The few islands that there were actually around were harder to inhabit than the water itself, thus necessitating the gills and webbing that Zeke has as part of his physical appearance. It is unknown what most of Zeke's early life was like but he was apparently orphaned fairly shortly after been born and lived alone most of his life on his home planet, probably bullied and turned more to technology than others gaining a obsession with inventing and been able to protect himself from others. While it's not clear what officially prompted Zeke to leave his home planet and flee he personally feels as though he betrayed his own species and planet and refuses to say much more than that. He fled through space for a rather long time, more or less simply drifting from place to place without a true aim. Until he crashed, quite literally on Mobius. Under Robotnik's Rule Initially rather confused, and just a little bit mad that he'd trashed his ship Zeke was easily tricked and taken advantage of by one Doctor Robotnik who soon set him to work building ships and other technology and weapons to use against the Freedom Fighters. Zeke never really cared one way or the other preferring been around the technology than actually accompanying anyone else. Whilst working for the Overlander he learnt a lot about the planets history (from Robotnik's viewpoint) and heard about how annoying the Mobians seemed to be to the Doctor. He also developed quite a bit of technology of his own one of them been a prototype time machine, which after accidentally using it to send a couple of kids through time he found out the truth behind Robotnik. At the time he was unable to go against the Overlander and quickly became twisted and tangled in a web of deception, lies and truth that he had trouble sorting out. He did start to slip tips and hints to the resistance though and eventually led them to triumph over some of the harder obstacles in their way. Betrayal Of Robotnik Before Zeke could get too comfortable in his current position though his little actions against Robotnik were discovered and he quickly had to flee. Not before sabotaging the Overlander even more though, stealing all the blueprints that he could find and deleting them from Robotropolis' system before fleeing the area completely and hiding out in the forest. In the forest he ended up meeting with the Freedom Fighters and after some negotiations and a lot of explanations ended up joining them. It was also while he was allied with the Freedom Fighters that he stumbled upon a chao egg, one that would later hatch into his long-time friend and partner Spirit. Betrayal of the Freedom Fighters Unfortunately for Zeke, he couldn't keep been a member of the Freedom Fighters and fighting alongside them for very long. After hatching Spirit and beginning to teach the chao about the world around them and the many atrocities that it held he discovered something near by that would put everyone in danger, but only if he was still there. Finding it and realizing eactly how the object was programed he made what could've easily been one of the most idiotic and confusing decisions ever. He led the Freedom Fighters into a trap, not one orchestrated by Robotnik though, but one by a third party who while they did try to get rid of the Mobians they ultimately failed because Robotnik wanted to destroy the Freedom Fighters himself. Zeke meanwhile got rid of the object only to get recaptured by Robotnik and experimented on for several months before escaping with his partner. Abilities Zeke is a shapeshifter and can shift his physical form into anything (living) that he wants to, he is also highly observant and can learn things by watching others do them. Weapons: Zeke's favourite weapon is an adjusted hover board with a modified laser attached to it along with a hand laser gun. He also has a special laser built into his goggles and power absorbers built into his gloves that literally suck his opponents energy from them. Ability Drawbacks Zeke's shapeshifting powers come with five forbidden forms, one that resembles the form of a demon, one of a dragon, one that puts his body through immense strain, one that chips away at a piece of his sanity each time that he uses it and one that would take away his ability to swim, why the last one is forbidden confuses pretty much everybody else. Relationships Tony Otto Zeke has a rather odd relationship with Tony, sometimes they're friends, other times they're constantly at each others throats and on occasions Zeke has an almost crush on the lynx, it's basically extremely complicated all round. Mana the Coyote Mana and Zeke have a rather testy relationship, especially since Zeke admitted once that he wouldn't mind seeing exactly what makes Mana tic, and honestly frightened the child with some of his over-eager actions and general jerkassery. Mep the dark (Also known as Mephiles the second) Zeke and Mep seem to have a rather odd friendship going on, it's mostly seen during Riders but it does gel over into the other topics on occasion. It's possible that Zeke feels awe for who Mep is but he truly does care about the hedgehog and is rather defensive of him even when they're not strictly on the same side. The Soul Triplets Under construction... Main Appearances Riders On the Run Zeke's biggest appearance is in Riders along with Mep where they initially appear in an 'Evil Balloon' why they were in the balloon in the first place has yet to be addressed. OC & Author Zeke's appearance in this topic is treated as a bit of a joke and he was the first one to appear alongside the one roleplaying them. He seems to easily be irritated in this topic. Memorable Quotes "You two are crazy... and yet... didn't you freak out about Girantina in Platinum..." In OC & Author "Oh so that's what this is... Okay I'm going to go grab Smoke so there is at least one other sane person in this topic" OC & Author "Oh hi there... I don't have my magic here... but I still have it somewhere..." OC & Author Creation and Conception Well now I really am going to have a hard time with this one... anyway Zeke, sheesh what do I say about his creation... or even where I pulled the concept from in the first place... I don't really have any idea how to explain this guy... or perhaps I do. Zeke's entire creation was initially a split second decision and I basically threw him together with absolutely no idea of what I wanted, he was a joke and a character who I didn't care about at all... and yet, he immediately had several stand out traits from all of my other Characters (original ones included) the fact that he was instantly decided to be sexually attracted to other boys, he was a techno geek, bitter and nobody could instantly tell what side that he was on. He was a character who even when stripped down managed to be complicated, who had a mysterious past that is still not quite fully developed and been rehashed and re-written almost daily in my head with simple key elements remaining the same each and every time. He's an alien to the world he inhabits, he has trust issues due to events in his past, and he believes himself to be nothing more than a traitorous fiend. So I guess he went from a joke to a complex and well thought out character who's story is really one to tell in the space of a few months of actually working on him and why he is the way he is... after all, the past influences who you are, each and every part of it, no matter what people say, no one event defines us, and Zeke certainly manages to prove that to me each and every time I try to sort out his in-depth past, which hopefully I'll be able to reveal soon enough. So that's our favourite jerky techno-shapeshifter's story, now I just need to find out what the full story behind him is. =Spirit/Helix the Chao= Name: Spirit/Helix Gender: Male Owner: Zeke the Shapeshifter Personality: Before Spirit's transformation into a literal monster the chao was rather fun loving and more or less the opposite to Zeke, always enjoying playing around and been carefree Spirit was Zeke's escape from the rest of the world and his comfort on dark nights when he was scared of the monsters that were hiding in the shadows. Upon Spirit's transformation into Helix though this carefree and fun loving personality became warped and twisted turning the Chao into a terrifying monster running on pretty much instincts alone and hell bent on killing/maiming as many as possible. Species (Run, Flight, Power, Swim, Normal): Run Affiliate(Devil, Hero, Neutral): Devil Stage (Egg, Child, Mature, Chaos): Mature Appearance: As a chao Spirit was a pale green colour with a fixed grin on his face and a spiked ball that floated above his head. Upon transformation into Helix he still had the spiky ball and pale green colour but became larger much larger, had rather sharp fangs grow in he's mouth was more aerodynamic had horns and spines on it along with glowing red eyes and claws that dripped a purple substance from the tips. It's tail was long and curved with spines down the length of it. Affinity: Chaotic Neutral/Chaotic Evil Biography: Spirit was originally just a Chao egg stumbled upon by a rather confused Shapeshifter who upon hatching it became very attached to the creature within and taught it as much as he could about the world around them while showing that dark wasn't always evil in his own way. They became partners and a team that was near impossible to really beat, up until Robotnik caught up with them. A series of rather painful and destructive tests were then conducted on the two of them, more of them on Spirit than on his master. When they escaped Zeke attempted to fix the damage that Robotnik had done to his partner, only to fail immensely, almost giving up hope he stumbled upon as strange black glowing rock. As a last ditch effort he attempted to use the unknown rock to fix spirit. Instead the rock corrupted the Chao beyond recognition turning him into the monster that Zeke refers to as only Helix. Somewhere within Spirit is still trapped, unable to come out and yearning to re-bond with his partner. Birthday: 7th of June =Gallery= Category:Characters